Naruto's Story: Death Note Shippuden
by shadowxs160
Summary: Currently on hiatus. When Naruto returns to the village he finds it just as it was... almost. When Naruto finds a Death Note, his life changes. For better or worse? Even he's not sure. Rated for violence, sexual innuendo, language, and character death.
1. Homecomming Rebirth

**Naruto's Story: Death Note Shippuden**

**(Homecoming/Rebirth)**

'Look how far you've come, Naruto. There's nothing more I can teach you.' Jiraiya thought.

Jiraiya stared up at his young pupil, who just ran up a huge pillar, me.

'He's certainly cheerful today isn't he?'

"I really missed this place. Hello Konoha!" I shouted. "This place hasn't changed a bit."

The Hidden Leaf village looked just like I left it. The villagers were hustling and bustling around the streets of our town. Everyone was out; it seemed like a busy day. Of course, a lot of the villagers had it out for me. Even though I was gone for two years, I was still the demon spawn around here. The buildings were still as polished as before, untouched by time, they haven't decayed a bit. Then there, in the mountain, were carved the Hokage Stone Faces. The First, The Second, The Third, The Fourth, and... The Fifth?

"Hey, they actually carved Grandma Tsunade's mug-shot up in the rocks!" I exclaimed. "If that ain't worth a few laughs." I chuckled.

"You've grown up haven't you, Naruto?" A familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I shout jumping the roof where he was sitting. "You haven't changed a bit. Oh, hang on. I have something for you." I reached into my back pouch and handed Kakashi his gift.

He gasped, "Could this be? ...It is!" Kakashi exclaimed in utter joy.

"I think it's pretty boring, but you still like that perverted stuff, right?"

"Boring?" Jiraiya shouted from below. "That is A class material."

"This is the first of the Icha Icah series in over 2 years!" He cried in excitement. "Did Master Jiraiya give you this?"

"He said it's still an 'unreleased copy'. I really don't like it so you can keep it."

Kakashi and I jumped down and rejoined the Pervy Sage on the streets. Kakashi began reading his book.

We kept walking.

"Well, I'm off too Iciraku Ramen!" I sped off, post haste. I was craving the sweet delicacy that has eluded me for so very long. Now I'm putting down the dictionary.

Behind me, I noticed Kakashi and my perverted mentor were still talking.

"As promised, I'm leaving Naruto under your care." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi looked up from his book.

"I believe Akatsuki is getting impatient, but I still need to gather more information. They may make their move soon." He said.

"Hn." Kakashi said and continued reading.

"Ahh!"

"Sakura? I cried.

She gasped, "Naruto?"

It was quite. The silence was deafening.

"So..." Sakura began. "Do I look different? More like a woman, maybe?" She asked with a finger to her cheek; her blushing cheek.

"...Don't worry, you still look the same to me, Sakura." I stated smiling. Maybe that's what she wanted to here?

Just by her face, I could tell it wasn't.

"You still don't under stand women, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Hey Naruto, I think you've gotten taller than me."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Remember back when we were young and I would call you 'shorty' and 'midget' and..."

"Yes I remember." I cut her off, lowering my head in embarrassment.

Then, to my amazement, Sakura looked a lot less angry and much gentler. Just for the hell of it, I moved my hand back and forth between us to check if she was right and, of course, she was. Good old Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" Another familiar voice yelled. "Sexy Jutsu!" He yelled, or she yelled. Out of the smoke appeared a naked lady. Yeah. Tsunade was speechless, and Kakashi was unappeased, still stuck in his reading. Jiraiya was about to fall over, and Sakura was about to rip someone's esophagus out. I really didn't care either way; the girl was kind of hot. Another poof of smoke and it faded revealing...

"Konohamaru!" He shouted. "How was that boss?"

"Heh, that jutsu is so outdated. You shouldn't use it, we're not kids anymore." I say. Konohamaru looked down.

I believe Sakura was thinking, 'Wow Naruto, you really have matured. I can't believe you've gotten so strong.' I don't know where she got that from.

I smirked, "Besides, I have developed a brand new jutsu. One so sexy and perverted that it totally blows the Sexy Jutsu out of the water! Get ready!" I shout.

"Perverted ninjutsu?" Sakura asked. "You idiot!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sakura beat me into the ground... with one hit. Now that must've got Kakashi's attention. How did she get so strong? Then she came at me again. She already knocked me into the ground, what more could she want? She grabbed me by the collar of my _new _jacket.

"I've never been so wrong in my life." She screamed. "You haven't changed a bit! I haven't seen you for two years and in two _minutes_, you try something as stupid as that!"

Then she throttled me.

"What the hell happened to the respect I felt for you? Thrown out the frickin' window, that's what happened!"

Kakashi finally cut in, "Sakura stop scarring Konohamaru."

"Jiraiya," Tsunade asked. "Naruto... is acting a lot more like you now, isn't he?"

"Says the woman whose harboring little miss 'Tsunade 2'."

"Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

"Right. Sakura, Naruto." He said.

Sakura stopped hitting me. We looked over at him.

"You two are on my team again. Only now, we're equals." Kakashi held out the bells. Wow, do they bring back memories. "Tomorrow, sunrise."

We all went our separate ways.

I walked around in a circle twice before I finally found my old apartment. I opened the door and found it exactly as I left it; dirty and full of empty ramen containers. I kicked off my sandals and sat on my bed scanning the room. The paint was peeling, there were bugs all over the floor, and it smelled a little. On my nightstand was a lamp, with a burned out light. Next to it I kept one of my most special mementos. I picked up the picture and looked at it. Kakashi-sensei, me, Sakura, and...

Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha was my long lost friend, my rival, but now, my enemy. Now he's considered a rogue of the Leaf and a threat to Konoha itself. I wish I could see him again. One thing I always asked myself was, if I was ordered to kill Sasuke, would I, could I do it? I still don't know the answer to that. I was about too put it back on the table when I saw something. I saw something on table that was under the picture. It was something I knew wasn't there when I left two years ago.

"I thought I locked the doors when I left?" I asked myself.

I grabbed the foreign object off the desk and set the photo down.

In my hand, I held a notebook; a pure black notebook with two large words on the front.

"Death Note?" I asked myself. I opened the cover and saw it was all plain, lined paper. Then I looked at the inside of the cover. "The person's name who is written in the notebook... shall die." I heard a knock at the door. I gasped and hid the notebook under my pillow.

"Come in?" I ask.

The door opened and I saw Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Sakura. Hi." I say sitting up on the side of my bed.

"Hey Naruto. You weren't..." She asked.

"? Ewe, no! And you call me immature."

She giggles. "Just asking."

She sat beside me on the bed.

"I always liked your laugh, Sakura." I say softly.

She puts her hand on top of mine on the bed. "Listen, I came here because I have to talk to you."

"Is something wrong?"

There was an awkward silence. We just froze, as if we were no longer affected by time and space.

"I... I have to leave."

I was taken by surprise. "What? For how long?"

Sakura sighed. "A while. About a month or so."

"I just got back and now you have to leave? We've hardly had any time together." I stood up. "Can't you, like, not except it or have it postponed?"

She stood up; I could tell she was getting angrier. "Don't you think this is hard for me too?" She yelled, grabbing my arm and squeezing. "The truth is, I put off a lot of missions and denied a lot of requests. I'm practically broke. I didn't accept those missions because of you, Naruto; especially this one! Lady Tsunade said I can not deny this mission. The best I could do was have it postponed this far. If I don't do it soon, I could get sent to the chambers for a long time."

"Why have you been holding off on these missions for so long? I don't have enough to support us both." I say sadly.

She pulled off her glove and slid her hand down my cheek. The intense heat coming from her hand warmed my cold skin.

"I've been putting this off for two months already. I did it because I knew you would come back someday. I just wanted to see your face again, and feel your touch for one last time." She wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed her head against my chest. "I can hear your heart beat. You're tense."

"Does this mean you might not come back?"

"That's why I was waiting. I have to go the Sand Village and meet with the Kazekage. I'll have an escort but..."

"What's so dangerous about the Kazekage?"

"Well, you remember Gaara, right?"

I jumped back. "Gaara's the Kazekage? Is he still murderous?"

She pulled her other glove off and pulled out her headband. "No, he's a bit nicer now. Unfortunately, the Akatsuki are moving and they're still after him and Shukaku." She came closer to me. I'm supposed to leave two days."

"Tomorrow's the bell test. Tomorrow night, I'm going to take you out. We'll finally have that date that we've... I've always wanted."

She laughed again. I love that laugh. She walked behind me and untied my headband. Next she pulled off my jacket.

"Sakura?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Tonight will be a night to remember, for the both of us." She smiled.

Sakura pulled off my shirt and pressed her lips against mine. We fell onto the bed and rolled around as I pulled of her shirt and undid her bra. I was wrong before, Sakura really had grown. She still had her short, flowing hair. Her skin was still a little pale, but her eyes still shined. I pulled off her skirt; she pulled off my pants and... well... need I say more?

_Note to Naruto (self): Stop using big words. Also, Sakura's hot now._

The thing about this story is that it takes certain things from both series. _Death Note_ characters my or may note appear. They might just be replaced with corresponding _Naruto_ characters. _Death Note Shippuden_ doesn't completely follow either story exactly. Certain things will be added from nowhere. But you'll have to see for your self.

For anyone who reads _AAA: Annual Akatsuki Auditions_, updates may not be for a while. Also, this story is not like _AAA_. This is serious and is the only crossover I've ever done.

**(Homecoming/Rebirth)**


	2. Confrontation

**Naruto's Story: Death Note Shippuden**

**(Confrontation)**

I awoke in a daze. I was in my bed next to Sakura. We were naked. I looked at my clock; four o'clock. We had to get to the training field. I can't believe Sakura just ripped off my clothes and had sex with me. That was so unlike her. (I don't think I have the heart to tell her that she didn't take my virginity.) I sat up and looked over at her; she was still sleeping. She lied there rolled over on her side, she breathed so calmly. She was truly beautiful. I ran my hand through her smooth, silky pink hair. I still say she dies it but still... I stared out my window and saw the sun just started rising. Then I remember. I pulled out the notebook and stared at it in my hand once again. Who would put this here? I began reading the inside cover.

"'The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.'" I said aloud. I toned it down after I saw Sakura rustle around under her blankets. "'The person's face must be in the writer's mind to avoid killing people who share the same name'. At least they took precautions." I basically skimmed over the rest. Basically I can control people's death; otherwise they just have a heart attack. Maybe I did get smarter during my training.

Sakura yawned, "Naruto? What time is it?"

"Uh..." I had to think fast. Luckily my jacket was right next the bed. I quickly shoved the notebook in my jacket's inside pocket. "Its quarter after four. We have to get going."

I got up and put on my pants and sandals. I carefully grabbed my jacket off the floor so Sakura wouldn't see the book.

Sakura got out of bed and put on her skirt.

"Help me with my bra?" She asked smiling.

I walked over and hooked her bra in the back. "Yukon Sakura, you've really... developed over the years." I say.

She smirked, "About time you noticed."

* * *

Sakura and I began walking down the street to the training field. As we walked we talked about what happened during my absence. As it turns out Sakura is training with The Fifth and learned medical ninjutsu. Also most of the Rookie 9 became chunin, except Neji who's already a jonin.

"It sucks to be Naruto; you're the only genin from the old days." She joked.

I hung my head in depression. Then for awhile we were silent.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that, you're leaving tomorrow and we've only had one day together."

"Well, tonight we're going out on the town. We'll have the time of our lives!" She shouted as she kissed me on the lips.

"Are we going to have sex again?" I asked curiously.

"Only if you want to."

We kept walking until we passed someone, then we stopped.

"Shikamaru?" I ask.

The couple behind us stopped as well.

"Yeah?" He said turning around. "Naruto? I can't believe it's you!"

"Well, I'm back."

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. You remember Temari right?" He said putting his arm around her.

"Who?"

"Me, you asshole!" She shouted as she pushed Shikamaru off her and into a fruit stand.

"Damn, woman." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aren't you Gaara's sister?"

"Duh." She said rolling her eyes. "Now I'm the official liaison between Suna and Konoha."

"What?" I ask rubbing the back of my head.

Sakura coughed, "Public relations."

Temari scoffed, "Well, it's better than being the Hokage's new lap dog!" She yelled.

"How dare you? I'm Lady Tsunade's medical apprentice." She exclaimed pointing to herself.

"Ha! You'd be more useful to her as a cadaver for teaching academy students!" Temari taunted. Sakura put on her gloves.

"You bitch!" Sakura screamed. She ran towards Temari and was about to punch her in the face when Temari pulled out her fan and collided with Sakura's fist. Temari opened her giant fan and repelled Sakura right into the wall.

"It's weird," Temari said setting down her fan. "You never know what will happen when it comes to the wind. It could be a gentle breeze, or..." She grabbed her fan. "Or it could rip you limb from limb!" She swung it releasing a giant gust of wind towards Sakura. "Wind Style, Twin Dragon Explosion!" The gust of wind then took the form of two giant, twirling dragons. They charged at Sakura at the speed of sound. Sakura jumped out of the way just in time for the two dragons to break a hole in the wall of the building.

"Temari, never underestimate a medical ninja." She said pumping her fist into the air. I never thought of her as one to brag. She ran towards Temari again.

Temari smirked, "Never underestimate a jonin." She then stuck her fan into the ground began performing her hand signs. "Wind Style, Twin Dragon Lock On."

Now Sakura didn't see this, but those two dragons ran right through the wall, straight up into the air and hovered right over Sakura. Sakura stood about six feet away from Temari, according to Shikamaru. Temari clasped her hands together and the two dragons rushed down right on top of Sakura.

Sakura screamed in pain as the wind pushed down on her. By the sheer force of the whirlwind, Sakura was down on her knees, bleeding from the cuts on her bare skin.

"Submit!" Temari shouted keeping her hands together. Quickly, Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop Temari." He said. "You're the only jonin here, and you should act with more responsibility."

She sighed, "You're right." She pulled her hands apart and the bone crushing wind ceased. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

Sakura just sat there on the ground.

"Sakura?" I asked worried.

Without notice, Sakura turned into a log... wait, what?

Temari gasped in surprise, "Replacement jutsu?"

Sakura appeared right next to the log and began healing her wounds. "Like I said, don't underestimate a medical ninja." Sakura kicked the ground with one foot.

The silence was deafening. (I don't know what this means, but the Pervy Sage said it once during our training).

Immediately the ground rumbled and a pillar of stone rose up under Temari's feet. The pillar elevated and Temari rose up into the air. The rock stopped abruptly and she lost her balance. The Sand kunoichi began falling from fifty feet in the air. Shikamaru ran to catch her only to have her recover on her fan and began flying in the air. Temari flew down towards Sakura on her fan. Everyone thought Sakura would be dead. Then the unexpected happened, Sakura grabbed Temari's fan and smashed it and her into the ground with her super strength.

"Ow." Temari said before she blacked out.

"Great, now she has to go to the hospital." Shikamaru said as he picked up her body and her fan. "So damn troublesome" He walked away.

Sakura and I resumed walking, "Are you ok, Sakura?"

"I'm fine, Naruto." Sakura said.

"You know, you've really gotten a temper, Sakura." I say cautiously.

Sakura smirked, "Lady Tsunade said with a great rack comes great anger." She said as she pointed to her breast.

"What rack?" I joked. Wrong thing to say.

* * *

We were an hour and a half late to the bell test. Sakura had to bandage my arm... after she broke it in half.

Sakura sighed, "Sorry."

I smile, "Its fine."

"Not you! I mean Kakashi-sensei. You deserved what you got, Naruto." She yelled.

Kakashi yawned, "You guys sure are late. I was about to go home." Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was sleeping in and pulled out the bells. "If you guys can get the bells, you win." He pulled up his headband and revealed his Sharingan eye.

I tightened my head band, "What about your book," I asked smugly. "You finish it already?"

"No, I just don't think I'll have time to read it now." He said sticking the bells in his pocket.

Sakura put on her gloves, "Let's begin." She said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted. Three clones of myself appeared in front of me. They charged toward Kakashi-sensei with kunai clenched it their fists. Man, do I look awesome right now. All three Naruto's took a swipe at Kakashi at the same time. Of course, Kakashi was able to grab one Naruto by the arm and smash him into the other Naruto's. My name gets annoying after a while.

Sakura sighed in disappointment, "Move, Naruto." She pushed me out of the way, hard. Sakura smashed the ground with her fist and she actually caused a fissure underneath us. The hole ran right under Kakashi. He dodged out of the way immediately. Sakura jumped down the hole.

"Sakura!" I shouted down to her. "What are you doing?"

"My turn." Kakashi said charging toward me. I tried to dodge but he ended up slugging me in the mouth. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard. I figured I would just lay there a minute and let Sakura come and help. She didn't. I knew I was on my own so I got up and wiped the blood off my face. I jumped at Kakashi and started punching, kicking, stabbing him, and I think I even bitch slapped him at the end. He fell back, but he just got back up.

"You're fighting style has changed since I last saw you, Naruto. You sort of caught me off guard. But now I've seen your moves. You can't win; I've seen you with my Sharingan. I tried punching him again but this time he grabbed my fist with one hand and punched me in the gut with the other. He knocked me back but I was able to recover and land on my feet. Then, just in the nick of time, Sakura jumped of the ditch with a huge boulder in each hand. In mid-air she twirled around and threw the boulders at Kakashi. Kakashi had already seen this coming so he began charging his signature move, Lightening Blade. Kakashi actually jumped towards the boulders hurdling toward him. He blasted right through the boulders and was able to grab Sakura by the throat, in mid-air! "Lightening Blade, Homing Attack." Kakashi and Sakura began falling. I could tell she was loosing air; Kakashi must've been strangling the life out of Sakura. In the nick of time, Sakura... kicked Kakashi... in the balls. He let go and Sakura landed on top of him. Sakura caught her breath and ran over towards me.

"He won't be down for long." She said rubbing her throat. "Let's hide in the woods; we need to think of a plan."

We ran into the forest as Kakashi writhed in pain on the ground, "That was a... low blow." He shouted.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can't take him head on; he's to strong, especially with that Sharingan of his. I have an idea, I want you to create a bunch of shadow clones and..."

--

"You guys ready?" He asked putting down his book.

Sakura and I ran out of the forest and met face to face with Kakashi.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted. Thousands of Naruto's appeared and surrounded us. "Go!"

All the Naruto's ambushed Kakashi, punching, kicking and beating him up. I flanked left. Kakashi blew up all of my clones. He performed his hand signs. "Lightening Burst!" A huge dome of blue light appeared around Kakashi and expanded until all my clones exploded. "Nice try," He said. By then I had a Rasengan ready, only this time Sakura grabbed me by the legs and swung me around for a while. "Team Attack, Whirling Rasengan!" We shouted in unison. Sakura threw me as hard as she could at Kakashi. I swear I was flying at the speed of sound. Kakashi dodged at the last minute, but not without getting a huge gash in his side. Kakashi fell over clenching his side. I landed on my stomach, hard. Sakura ran to Kakashi and began healing his side.

"Are you ok, Kakashi-sensei?"

He grunted, "I'll be fine, Sakura."

"Kakashi-sensei?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I just grabbed the bells?" She smiled at him and held up the two bells.

"Crap." He said.

Sakura help him up, "We used Naruto's Rasengan and my strength as a distraction."

"Very nice work you two." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Kakashi walked over and helped me up.

"Thanks." I said wiping the dirt off of my clothes.

"Well, I have to got to the hospital... and catch up on my book." He said as he disappeared.

"Hey you want to go out Sakura?" I ask. No response. I asked again, "Sakura?" I looked around; she had disappeared as well. Feeling somewhat stood up began I walking home. I walked through the village and got a lot of nasty glares, again. I never got those when I was around Sakura. But I guess the villagers didn't want to piss off the Hokage's apprentice. I wish I could just make them stop. If only they could just look at me with out a vision of hatred and evil. I'm not a monster... am I?

I'm not the Kyuubi.

I'm not some freak you can just stare at and throw rocks at.

As I was thinking, contemplating my existence, I walked right into Hinata. We both fell back on our asses.

"Oh, sorry Hinata." I apologized.

"...Its fine, N-Naruto? Oh... um, Sakura told me to give you this." She got up as fast as she could and handed me a letter. "Uhh, see ya." She scurried off. What is wrong with her?

I opened the letter and read it. 'Naruto, meet me at Ichiraku Ramen. We need to talk ASAP. Sakura.'

Luckily I was only a few blocks away from Ichiraku. I walked quickly to the bar and sat down.

"Sakura?"

I looked at the other end of the bar and saw her gulp down a pint of sake.

"Sakura, you're only like 15!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Naruto." She said angrily. She pulled out a wrapped package and slid it down the bar. "Lady Tsunade wrote me a pass."

"One Miso Ramen." I tell the cook, he nods. I open the package and slide out the contents. After seeing it I slide it right back in and check my jacket; it's gone. "How did you get this?" I ask uncertainly.

She took another sip. "It fell out of your jacket in the forest today."

I slurped down the last of my ramen, "Sakura, its getting late. I'll just take this and go home." I got up.

"Leave and I'll beat your face in, Naruto." She said calming down. "How did _you _get this?"

"I just found it in my room when I came back." I ordered another ramen; I'll probably be here for a while.

"Figures." She said. "...Did you write in it?" She ordered a ramen... with sake mixed into it.

"Did I what?" I asked, she was really confusing me. Was she angry, or was she drunk?

"Did you frickin' write in it?" She shouted.

"No." I said frightened.

"You need to get rid of that notebook, before you're tempted to write in it. That thing's dangerous."

I sighed, "It's just a notebook, Sakura."

"Don't you get it, you moron? That notebook kills people! It's written inside the cover. Do you think a 'Death Note' is a safe thing to play with?"

I was getting angry at her, "How was I supposed to know what this was? I thought it was some kind of joke."

"I've seen what can happen with that thing. You need to get rid of it!"

I stood up. "Why are you getting so damn angry with me?" I asked. I was about to blow.

"Damn it, Naruto, one of the reasons Sasuke left was because of that notebook." She screamed.

"What?"

"He found another one of those books and he used it. He killed with it."

I grabbed Sakura's arm, "How could you say that about Sasuke?"

She flinched. I let go as she examined her arm, she had deep scratch marks along her arm. I looked down at my hands; my nails were longer and sharper, so were my teeth. My eyes were blood red and my facial marks had a deep feral look. Sakura backed away from me. "Sakura... I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I..."

"I-I have to go." She walked toward me, clenching her arm. "Please, just... get rid of the notebook." She walked right past me. I looked around now everyone was staring at me... staring at the monster that I was.

I was running.

**(Confrontation)**


	3. Pursuit

**Naruto's Story: Death Note Shippuden**

**(Pursuit)**

I awoke in my bed, but now no one was next to me. My pillow was still stained with tears from last night. I can't believe what happened. I would never try to hurt one of my friends, especially Sakura. But she just got me so mad! How was I supposed to know it was a murder weapon? I thought it was a regular notebook; I tried to keep my cool but when she mentioned Sasuke I... I just lost control; I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again. I looked out my window and it was barely lit outside. I looked at my clock, five o' clock AM. Sakura! She was supposed to leave in the morning. I got dressed as fast as I could and ran down to the gate. When I arrived, no one but the two gate watchers were there.

"If you're looking for Sakura's team, they left about an hour ago." One man said.

"Then maybe I can still catch up with her, can you open the gates?"

"Sorry, but the Hokage won't let anyone out of Konoha; especially anyone going to Suna." The other man said.

"They were going to the Hidden Sand Village? That's where Gaara is." I said.

"If you mean the Kazekage, then yeah; that's why Temari went with them. There were some disturbances in the Sand recently and Lord Hokage says that it might be Akatsuki. They've been becoming increasingly active in the last few months."

"So I can't go?" I asked confused.

"Precisely."

Disappointed, I walked back to my apartment with my head down. That was probably a bad idea as I wasn't looking and I ran right into an old friend. We collided and fell on our backs.

"Neji?"

"Oh, Naruto? Hello." He said getting back up.

"Hey, how are you? It's been a while."

"Yes it has. I hear you've been reintroduced to Hinata."

"Yeah, I kind of ran into her too." I chuckled. "I got a question, what's going on at Suna? I'm sure as a Jonin you'd-"

"-I'd know about what's happening with Akatsuki, and I do. They're making they're move right now. Their current target is the One-Tailed Shukaku; the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Desert."

"They're still after the Jinchuuriki?"

Neji nodded, "You'll be next." He walked away.

I walked home.

* * *

10:00 PM

The night was so beautiful, so serene. The moon lit the sky covering the village in a bright, omnipotent glow; my village. As the Kazekage, I'm sworn to protect my village. No matter how much the village still despises me, I must protect them. They only hate me because they think I'm just a mindless killing machine, and for a while, that's exactly what I was. But now... now I can control my murderous tendencies or, if I want, release their full potential. Do they think I like having the Shukaku in me? Sure the sand's cool, but I'm not sure if it's worth it. I could easily be a regular ninja. Hell, Kankuro can't even do anything without his puppets. Am I the same way? Temari relies on her fan, but she's been trained in wind manipulation without it. Although, Kankuro is also skilled in poisons so he could be a poison shinobi. What would I do? I just stood there on the roof, my arms crossed and eyes focused on the village below. Just as I was contemplating my own existence my brother interrupted me.

"Gaara! What are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold." He walked out from underneath the floor. Apparently he found my secret passage, my fourth secret passage.

"I'm immune, don't you remember?"

"...Oh yeah, I forgot. Anyway, were you out here contemplating your existence again? You do this every week." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It keeps me from going completely insane." I joked.

"Yeah, we don't want that to happen again. Remember the Chunin Exams a few years ago. You practically killed that Uzumaki guy." He paused. "Oh my god, did you just make a joke? Talk about insane."

I sighed lifting his hand off my shoulder, "Yes I remember; I killed a lot of people back then. No wonder they call me a monster."

"Oh c'mon Gaara. You're way better now. You haven't killed anyone in weeks." He said smiling.

"...Remember that guy who wouldn't sell me some fruit earlier today?"

"You didn't?" He exclaimed.

"My sand kind of... ripped him in half." I said disgracefully.

"You are so lucky you're the Kazekage now." He laughed I'm going to patrol a while, and then I'm off to bed.

"Hey, when is Temari coming back?" I asked returning to my position.

"Soon, probably."

* * *

11:00 PM

"So how's Gaara?" I asked.

"He's fine," Temari said sitting down against a tree. "Tell me about Naruto, Gaara has developed quite an interest in him. He'll be so excited to hear that he's returned."

I sighed, "It's nice to have him back but... It's like he's changed. Something about him seems different. He's so much more mature now, but he's also-"

Shikimaru finally said something, "From what I've heard, he's also 'developed'."

Temari gasped, "You didn't?" She exclaimed.

I sighed, "Boy does news travel fast anymore. Yeah, we did. He's actually pretty good."

"Ha, you totally fucked him!" Temari exclaimed. "So, did he come on to you or?"

"...I stripped him." I said blushing.

"Well, it was bound to happen." Shikimaru said yawning. He looked over at Temari, "Don't get to excited or you'll start bleeding again.

Temari put her hand to the back of her head and felt warm blood her hand. "Damn!"

"Here, let me fix you up." I offered I walked over to her and began healing her injuries. It only took a few minutes.

"Wow, I feel better. Thanks." Temari said unraveling her bandages.

"It's the least I could after I beat your head into the ground."

"Alright," Temari began. "Back on track, how has Naruto changed?"

"Well... we fought last night and..." I lifted up my bandages.

"He did that to you?" Shikimaru asked wide-eyed.

"I healed it as best I could but it still left a scar from his chakra."

"I can't believe he would do that." She said looking at my arm.

He examined my arm, "Naruto lost control of his anger and must've accidentally activated the Nine-Tailed Fox."

"I know he didn't mean it but... I never thought this would happen."

Shikimaru got up and sat in between Temari and me. He put his hand on my shoulder. "No matter how much you or I hate to admit it, Sakura, Naruto can be dangerous. He doesn't mean any harm but he does carry the Kyuubi."

I pulled away from him, "Naruto's not the Nine-Tails! I hate when people say that. He's not a monster, he's my friend... and" I put my hand on my stomach. "My lover." I say closing my eyes.

They both gasped in shock. "Does he know?" They asked in unison.

I shook my head, "I just found out this morning before we left. I keep a few miscellaneous items in my pouch."

"So," Temari began taking a sip from her drink. "What exactly were you two fighting about?"

"Well, can you two keep a secret? Naruto found a notebook, the same kind of notebook that drove Sasuke away."

"A notebook? What's so upsetting about that?" He asked.

I sit up against the tree. "Listen, this notebook... kills people. It's called a-"

Temari spit out her soda all over Shikimaru. "A Death Note? I hope you told him to get rid of it."

"What do you know about the Death Note?"

"I... promised Gaara not to tell anyone about it but, this seems like a good time. Each notebook comes with a Shinigami, or a god of death. Anyone who uses the notebook can neither go to Heaven or Hell, if you believe they even exist. That thing is more dangerous than any sort of jutsu created. I heard some guy in the higher parts of Japan had one and died after eluding the police for years, when he was right under their noses. Light wasn't it? Anyway, it was just a rumor; I think."

We talked for a while and eventually we all fell asleep. We slept for about an hour.

12:00 AM

Boom!

I awoke quickly to the noise. The moon was still up, and so was Temari.

"Sandstorm!" She cried hiding behind her fan. "Take cover!" Shikimaru hid behind her. I was too late.

* * *

1 Hour Earlier...

It was getting late, not like I sleep or anything but still... Suddenly I heard a distant explosion, coming from the sky! A ninja with long, blonde girly looking hair fell out of the sky and landed on his feet. He was wearing a large black cloak with red clouds on it.

"And you are?"

He smirked, "I'm Deidara, of Akatsuki."

"I assume you've come for me?" I asked staring at him.

"You're a smart one, un." He said. "However I'm smarter. We've already bypassed the guards and the rest of this pitiful village's security. You must be Gaara, the Jinchuuriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku."

"Try the Fifth Kazekage." Sand started seeping from my gourd. My sand began circling him. It rose up as sharp spikes that would've stabbed him if he hadn't of did a back-flip to avoid it.

"I heard you used sand. No wonder you're Gaara of the Dessert. But you have so little sand in that gourd; let's see if you can earn that title." He stuck his hand in his pouch.

"Shut up." My sand charged straight towards the enemy shinobi in the form of a large arm. He jumped and landed on top of the arm. He ran towards me while on the arm. He jumped over me and threw three small clay birds around me. My sand instantly covered the three birds. I was knocked back as they all exploded. Even under my sand they were very potent.

I coughed, "So you're a demolitions expert."

"Un. But y'know what? I was never a hand-to-hand combatant." He pulled out a small bird. He threw it, and in a cloud of smoke, it enlarged into a huge bird. Deidara jumped on and flew it into the air.

"If you like bombs so much how about I blow you out of the sky?"

"Kankuro?" I looked behind me and there stood my brother with Crow (Karasu) and Black Ant (Kuroari). "Get out of here, he's here for me."

"He? I could've sworn that was just an ugly chick." He stated, squinting up at the hovering bird.

"I'm a man, damn it!" He shouted from above us.

"I'm the one who's supposed to fight him. How are you even going to get up there?" I ask.

"Just watch me." He smirked. Kankuro threw Crow into the air and jumped on it. Not physically of course because he was never that strong, so he used his chakra. They began falling after a few seconds, so Kankuro used his chakra strings to launch Black Ant above him. He jumped on that and continued this little process until he actually reached Deidara. If my brother was one thing, it was unorthodox. He landed on the bird and brought both puppets to his side.

"Nice work," Deidara taunted. "Where did you learn that, the daycare center?"

"Yeah, actually. I've just never got to try it yet." Kankuro pulled his arm back and Crow shot a dozen kunai out of its mouth. Deidara pulled out a kunai of his own and deflected all of them. Deidara threw his kunai and nailed Crow in the eye. "Aw crap, you poked his eye out. He won't be too happy about this." Crow's arms detached and flew at the Akatsuki member. Deidara grabbed them right before they hit him. The rest of Crow flew towards Deidara, knives extended. Amazingly he was able to use the puppet's arms to defend against the oncoming knives. My sand rushed up to the fight. It formed a large hand and smashed into the enemy ninja. "Ahh!" He screamed. Deidara lied there for a while, covered in sand. Kankuro walked over to him and stared down at his motionless body.

Suddenly he jumped up and spin kicked Kankuro in the head, sending him tumbling back. Deidara started running. "Gaara!" Kankuro shouted, getting back up. "Ninja Art, Sand Sphere." More sand flew up and encased the bird in a giant sand sphere; I put a "sand eye" inside so I could see the action. Deidara pulled out four small birds from his pouch. No wonder he kept his hand in there so long. He threw them and they turned into high speed pigeons. Kankuro had to act fast. "Black Ant, swallow!" Black Ant opened its chest and enveloped the four birds. After a few seconds Kankuro's puppet exploded into a million pieces. "Damn it! It'll take me a whole week to put him back together." Kankuro dropped Crow. "I'm gonna rip you to pieces!" He used his chakra stings and picked up all the broken pieces. "Ninja Art, Puppeteer's Shrapnel." All the pieces were sent flying towards Deidara. He gasped. Quickly he pulled of his cloak and threw it. It unraveled like a scroll and all the pieces of Black Ant were caught in its backside. A few small pieces snuck through and cut Deidara on the arm. He grunted. "This has been fun but I have a mission to complete, un." Deidara exploded. The force of the blast would've knocked Kankuro off the bird if it hadn't been for him summoning Salamander to protect him. "That was weird." He said.

Kankuro didn't see it at the time, but Deidara broke out of the sphere and dived into the night sky. He was falling from over 100 feet in the air and headed straight for me. Even though I was still on the ground, I could've sworn I heard, "You may have won this round, but we'll be back! Until then, let me leave you with a little present, Ninja Art, C4 Devastation. Katsu!" He made his hand-sign.

"Kankuro!" I screamed. The explosion was sealed in by the sphere, but the sheer force of it was so overwhelming that it caused an extremely strong wind to blow in all directions. Automatically, my sand wrapped me in a sand dome so I would be protected. The wind was so strong that I couldn't even keep an eye outside. The very last thing I saw was the Akatsuki member, Deidara, releasing another bird and flying outside the blast radius.

* * *

As the sandstorm cleared Temari and Shikimaru lied in the dirt. He just happened to be on top of her. As they awoke they gasped in unison and Temari threw him off, hard. As the dust settled they looked at their surroundings. The trees that they rested on were cut in half. The grass was ripped straight out of the ground. The forest had become just another part of the desert.

"Damn," Temari stated. "That was some sand storm. Usually, only Gaara could pull something like that off. Something must be wrong." She looked over next to her as Shikimaru was still sleeping. She punched him. "Wake up!"

"What? I know the sandstorm destroyed everything." He said. Shikimaru yawned and stood up. "Where's Sakura?" They looked around and Sakura was no where to be found.

"Sakura?" Temari shouted. They looked around for awhile. Of course there wasn't a lot to look for since most of the foliage was blown away. "I can't find her!" Temari searched the ground and found Sakura's headband. "Look! Where the hell could she be?

"Do you think she was carried off with the wind?" Shikimaru asked.

"If she was, she would've been dead in a heartbeat." She picked up her fan and placed it on her back. "There's only one other thing she could've done."

Shikimaru picked up the remaining supplies, "What?"

"She was able to defend against the blast and ran to the Sand. If that's the case she should be safe. We'll never catch her now, but we can still hurry to the village." The two shinobi headed to Suna, running as fast as they could.

They ran for hours until they reached the gates. The sun just started to rise, and the village began awakening. The two's clothing were dirty and ripped; still mangled from the sandstorm. They had just begun recruiting new guards after the massacre when Baki, Temari and her siblings' old sensei, spotted them.

"Temari?" He exclaimed, jumping down from the defense post.

"Lady Temari has returned?" One captain asked as he and his men jumped down as well.

They all reached her just in time for her and her companion, Shikimaru fall to their knees and collapse.

* * *

4:00 AM Several Hours Later...

Temari woke up a few hours later. She had recovered with only a few minor scratches. She sat up and yawned.

"You're awake."

"Gaara?"

I was sitting right across from her in a chair with my gourd next to me. "How are you?"

"I'll be alright... why are your eyes closed?" She looked down and saw that both her breasts were exposed. She hurriedly grabbed the blanket and covered herself up. "Its fine, you can look now. I opened my eyes and saw her sitting in the bed. The medics pulled out her hair bands to examine her so Temari's hair hung down past her shoulders. Her hair's so long, its no wonder she pins it up in four braids.

"What happened coming back to the village?" I ask standing up, walking over to the window, and looking out at the rising sun.

"There was a huge sandstorm and it sort of blew away our supplies. I thought you might have caused it." She said with her head down. "You're the only one who can make that happen. How are you?"

I closed my eyes, "I'm not the one you should be worried about." I say strapping my gourd to my back. "Get dressed then follow me and please, don't bring your fan." I walked into the other room. After a few minutes Temari walked in behind me and gasped. "Kankuro!" She cried. She kneeled down next to his bed and gripped his hand.

"He can't hear you, he's in a coma." I said remorsefully.

"What happened?" She asked with tears developing in her eyes.

"Akatsuki happened. One of them attacked and Kankuro decided to defend me. What a fool!"

She wiped her eyes, "So the sandstorm?"

"A controlled explosion. It's my fault." I said. "I put up a sphere so he wouldn't escape, but he still got away."

Temari wrapped her arms around me and put my head on her shoulders. "It's not your fault, Gaara."

* * *

8:00 AM.

"You be careful, Shikimaru." Temari said.

Shikimaru kissed her and grabbed whatever supplies he had left, including some things Temari gave him.

"So... how do I get home?"

Temari made a hand-sign and concentrated, "This breeze will lead you back to Konoha."

"So Baki," Shikimaru asked. "Sakura didn't come through here?"

"The pink-haired kunoichi from the Leaf? Not a trace."

"I don't know how Naruto's going to take this." He said. "Well I'd better get going. See ya, Temari."

They waved goodbye and he departed.

**(Pursuit)**


	4. Vengeance

**Naruto's Story: Death Note Shippuden**

**(Vengeance)**

The chapter everyone's been waiting for.

* * *

**6:35 AM**

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked opening the door and coming into my apartment. My face was glued into my pillow; I was crying again.

"It has been three days since Sakura disappeared. The tracker squad is even about to give up; and you know Kiba, he doesn't quit so easily. From what Shikimaru told us, Sakura may be dead under a sand dune in the middle of the dessert."

"Don't say that!" I shouted lifting my head from my pillow. "I-I know she's alive. She has to be."

"I'm sorry, but unless they turn up with results the teams will be called off." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out Sakura's headband. "Here, Lady Hokage wanted you to have this. The tracking team sniffed all they could out of this. It's yours."

I sat up next to my sensei and took her headband. "...Thanks."

"I see you need some time alone so I'll take my leave." He stood up and walked out.

I tightly clenched Sakura's accessory. I squeezed it until my hand began cramping. Eventually I notice there was something on the inside of her headband; a seal. I made the hand-sign to release it. From the smoke appeared a small letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this I probably didn't come back from my mission. I that case please presume I'm dead. I need you to know a few things._

_1. I'm pregnant; if I did survive somehow I will be having our baby._

_2. I wasn't a virgin when we had sex. You probably weren't either. I... screwed Sasuke when we where younger, he wouldn't dare to admit it._

_3. I've missed you a lot during your absence. So much that, in my house, under my bed, I have a gift for you. It's something special I know you'd like._

_4. Pink really is my natural hair color. :)_

_5. I love you, you need to take care of yourself. If you have to, find another love. Someone who makes you happy. I'm probably not coming back._

_6. Find Sasuke, for me._

_Sakura._

_PS. Sai is wrong, you're very well endowed. :)_

I cringed at the thought that she and Sasuke had sex. Him, inside her? I put it to the back of my mind and set the headband down. I can't believe I might've had a child. I got up and walked outside towards Sakura's home. It was still pretty early, so a lot of people were still asleep. I won't say I was happy, because I wasn't. If she was truly gone than that meant the love of my life disappeared forever. I repressed these thoughts as I continued my walk. I walked in, but no one was home. Sakura's parents must be visiting the memorial site.

I walked up the steps and into her room. She had a large room, with pink carpeting, pink wallpaper, and pink bed sheets and pillows. She must be obsessed with pink. I look over at her bureau and see a large gold face mirror. On her bureau was a small stuffed teddy bear; I won it for her at a carnival before I left. Next to it was a larger, blue bear. Of course Sasuke won the bigger one. On her nightstand, by her bed, were her alarm clock and a framed picture of our old team. I felt around under her bed until I found a box. I opened the lid and inside was a wrapped container. Next to it were a few old post cards I sent her while we were away. One from Iwagakure, another from the rain village. I pulled the card from off the top and it said _Happy 14/15th Birthday: Might as well make up for what I missed. _I opened it and found a specially carve kunai. The note said _Lady Tsunade says it belonged to the Fourth. It has a special technique that you can learn, ask Jirayia. Happy 14th._Next was a small charm, an orange metal fox head; so shiny and beautiful. _This is a reminder that you are who you are and I'll love you no matter what. Put this on the necklace you keep Tsunade's piece on, I know you never take it off. Happy 15th._She really cares about me. I stuck the kunai in my coat pocket. I unhooked Tsunade's necklace and slid the charm on next to it. I got up and slid the box back under her bed, leaving it as it was before I came.

I walked down the road and decided to visit Tsunade. I stood at the door but I was stopped by the guards.

"Sorry," one said. "The Fifth Hokage's in a meeting right now."

"Well that's too bad, because I have to see her."

"You can't Naruto, she must not be disturbed." The other said.

"Fine, then you can tell Grandma Tsunade that I have a winning lottery ticket that I was going to give her but you wouldn't let me pass so they gave it to someone else."

The two guards developed a grim look on their faces as they pictured what Tsunade would do to them if she didn't win. "Alright go, quickly!" The shouted in unison.

I walked past them. I continued of the flights of steps until I reached her office door. I pushed it open and stood in the door way.

"Naruto?" She asked looking up from her papers. "I'm in a meeting."

I banged my fist against the new conference table. "I need to talk with you, now!"

She sighed and flicked her wrist towards the door. I was about to leave when all the council members got up and walked past me. She waited till they were all gone until she said, "Thanks Naruto. God, those council members are such stiffs. Now what to do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know about Sakura. Did they find anything?" I ask. She could tell I was really concerned.

"Naruto, I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you. Kiba and his sister Hana told me not to tell you anything about the investigation."

"But Tsunade, I need to know if she's still alive; and if she isn't I just need to be sure." I tried not to cry in front of the Hokage, but I think she noticed a few falling.

She put her head on her hand and looked down at her desk. She pulled out a folder from her cabinet. "That's what we were talking about in the meeting. This is who caused the sandstorm." She opened the folder in front of me. "His name is Deidara of the Akatsuki. He's their terrorist bomber."

"Akatsuki did this?" I asked enraged. "...Is this a man?"

"Yes actually. That's all I can tell you, my advice is, ask Kiba." She said.

I walked opened the door and found the council members listening to our conversation. I walked out and they restarted their conference.

--

**9:00 AM**

Later I grabbed a bite to eat at Ichiraku Ramen, then I went to Kiba's house. I opened the door and found him eating breakfast. Akamaru was eating on the floor. He looked up from his breakfast and saw me standing there. "Oh, hey Naruto. What's up?"

"I... I hear you and your sister are running the Special Tracking Unit."

"Uh, yeah we find missing ninja. Oh. I know what you're going to ask and, no I can't tell you what's happening with Sakura's case."

"Why not?" I ask sitting down across from him at the table.

"This is special business. Only we and the Jonin are notified about new information."

"Please, Kiba! I just need to know if she's dead. I know what happened with that Deidara guy."

He sighed, "Naruto, I could get in a lot of trouble for this but... I owe you for setting me up with Hinata a while back." He got up and grabbed a scroll from out of their mail box.

"This just came in a few minutes ago. Hana is out in the field and she sends scrolls back telling me what's happening. My mission is to help put the evidence together back here and come to the conclusion. Even though I'm not out in the field, I have the final say in the end. That's why I'm able to do this." He opened the scroll on the table. He hesitated. "'Because of the evidence presented: Miss Haruno's headband (disclosed to her closest friend), her fighting gloves, and a lock of her hair, found in the desserts of Wind Country Sakura has been presumed dead, with her body buried under the sand.' I'm sorry, Naruto."

I squeezed my eyes together so I wouldn't cry in front of one of my friends. I clenched my fists together and stood up to walk out.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked rolling up the scroll. "At least you know now, right?"

I hung my head down, "Now Kiba, I kind of wished I didn't."

Was Sakura really dead? There's no way she'd be roaming around without her gloves. Her body's probably in the gutter of some random village. I walked into my apartment and there, on my nightstand, was the Death Note only now there was a pen by it and a small sticky-note on it.

_What? No names? Did you even read the rules? C'mon, kill someone! I know you want to, especially after today._

Who keeps getting into my apartment? I'd better change the locks. I kicked off my sandals, sat down on the bed, and grabbed the notebook. I opened it and read the rules again. I grabbed the pen and just stared at it for a while. I remember when Sakura and I fought over this damn thing. Should I really use this? I know his name, I know his face, but would Sakura want me to use it? She said not to, but then she was killed. I don't even know if it'll work. It's worth a try, for Sakura. I wrote down, _Deidara of Akatsuki. Death by accidental explosion of his own riding bird at midnight._

_--_

**_Rule 4: Writing the cause of death after their name will kill them in that manner._**

**_Rule 17.2/4: If you do not know their full name you can give a particular title and hope for the best, as long as you have his face in mind._**

**_--_**

**12:00 AM**

A few hours after bed, I was awoken by Kakashi literally breaking down my door. "Naruto, get up."

I jumped out of bed and got dressed, then followed Kakashi out. Everyone was outside staring up at the sky; there was a huge cloud of smoke and ash was falling from the sky. "What happened?" I asked.

"There was an attack. The Hokage thinks that he came to for you after he failed with Gaara. He almost crashed into the Hokage's tower when his bird sort of exploded."

"Deidara?" I asked?

"Yeah."

I was wide-eyed, did I actually kill him or was it just coincidence? Was I a murder for this? I wrote down his name and it actually happened. All I need is a name and a face, and then there life is in the palm of my hand. I don't know what's going to happen, but what I do know was that Sakura was avenged.

Within the next few weeks I decided to do something for the greater good, I used the notebook to kill some known criminals. What I was doing could be considered controversial. I've realized people sometimes don't get justice in the world. Sakura was murdered and the guy was never found. If I hadn't killed him, he may very well have gone back for Gaara, and then came for me. I bet I've already saved a lot of nice, innocent people. It was what Sakura would've wanted me to do... I think. I'm sure Sakura would've done the same thing for me.

* * *

**12:00 AM**, _Several Days Later..._

One night in a secret room under the Hokage tower, all of the Jonin and ANBU met in a large conference room with stadium seating and surround sound. Most came for the meeting. The Chunin snuck in for the free movie afterwards. They hid in the corner as the meeting began.

"Order! Order!" Tsunade shouted. "What is going on?"

"Somehow," Kakashi started. "Enemy ninja and other criminals are dieing."

"Dieing?" Gai asked. "How?"

Asuma pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, "Any which way possible. Some kill themselves, others die because of natural disasters out of nowhere, and some even die easily against our shinobi squads."

"My team had to take on an A-rank mission last week, to invade a missionary in the grass village." Shikimaru said next to Asuma. "They practically died the minute we stepped foot in the door."

"How did Shikimaru get in?" Ino whispered to the other Chunin in the shadows. Good thing the place was barely lit.

"Who knows." replied Choji.

"How is that a problem? They were going" Asked Iruka.

Neji stood up. "Because, this goes against all we stand for; a fair trail for all criminals. Not only that but, some corrupt officials have been killed and eventually the villages, ninja or not, will start thinking that other villages are responsible and start another war."

"You're right, Neji." Tsunade stated. "I order we try to find who is killing all these people and put a stop to this."

Everyone applauded.

"Excuse me." A man said walking into the room.

"Baki?" Tsunade asked.

"No I am, Bak... ar... i. Bakari." The man stammered. "I am here to present you all to something." Baki... Bakari pulled out a scroll and summoned a large screen. "Meet, L."

"..." The crowd was silent. After a bit, Kakashi piped up, "That's not an _L. _It's a G!"

Bakari looked up at the giant screen and saw that the letter was, in fact, a G. "Ok... Meet G!"

"Hello." The scrambled, monotone voice said from the speakers.

"Hi." The shinobi all said in unison.

"I am G. I was hired to find out who is killing these criminals. I look forward to working with you all, but don't get in my way. I want only a small group working with me. This is so I have a small group I can trust, and if anything leaks, I'll know who to blame. Pick your group, and then send them all back here tomorrow alone." Then the speakers were silent for a few seconds. Then another person on the other line spoke, "What are you doing with that microphone? Are you ordering food?" G returned, "Get off the mike." The other person said quickly, "One large pepperoni pizza, and a medium coke."

When the meeting, and the movie, were over everyone but the Hokage exited the building. The Chunin snuck out right behind them.

"Neji, is it really true? Someone's killing criminals?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, bodies are turning up left and right. Anyone who's committed any sort of crime or wrong doing against any kind-hearted person is murdered." He replied. "By the way, why were you guys hiding in the corner? The Chunin were invited as well. Shikimaru was there." He walked off leaving the Chunin alone, feeling like total idiots.

* * *

For the oncoming chapters I may not use Kira. I have a few ideas for names but I want opinions. The following is a list of a few possible choices.

1. Akuma - Demon

2. Karite - Reaper

3. Takai - Death

4. Toorima - Phantom Killer

5. Akki - Devil

Or should I just stick with Kira? Leave a review or PM me telling me what to choose, or if these translations are wrong (which they may be). Remember, whatever is chosen by popular demand will be used for the rest of the story.

Ps. Expect a hiatus after next chapter, **G&I**, because I will began working on my new story, **Gaara's Story: Fall of a Kazekage**. Be sure to check it out, it has no relation to this story.

**(Vengeance)**


	5. G&I Hiatus

**Naruto's Story: Death Note Shippuden**

**(G&I)**

I've been doing some extra missions during the last few days. While it has left me exhausted, I've collected enough money for a desk with a special compartment to hide the notebook. I put the desk next to my nightstand. I've chosen missions to other villages because they pay well and, while in the villages, I've been able to 'borrow' a few scrolls listing the village's most wanted criminals. Once I get back after the missions I sit at my desk and wrote down their names. I continued this process until I finally could afford things. I bought a cover for the notebook to disguise it. One night I was writing down some names when I felt a disturbing presence, a familiar one at that.

"K-Kyuubi?" I looked behind me and stared wide-eyed. Behind me was... me! Only that 'me' had the red chakra around it, no shirt or headband, and my orange pants and black shoes. His facial features were very feral, with blood red eyes, thick whisker marks, and piercingly sharp teeth. He looked exactly like I do in Kyuubi mode; without the real fox ears and nine tails he was sporting. He just stood there with his arms crossed, staring at me. "Finish writing the name." His voice sounded the same as mine, only darker. I turned back to the notebook and wrote down his name.

"Iroe Dalorashi, age thirty-two; rouge ninja and an extreme threat to most non-shinobi villages. He was also accused with two counts of rape. He deserved to die."

I put the pen down, but I didn't dare look behind me. "Who are you?"

"I'm you, in a way. I'm your inner demon. If you'd actually let me join our mines together you'd look this good." He said flicking his tail at me.

"You already have my body, now you want my mind too? Not a chance."

"No matter." Kyuubi said walking over to me he looked over my shoulder and down at the Death Note. "It's about time you start writing names in it; and you already got two pages full, wonderful! Only an infinite amount to go and you'll be done. The notebook never runs out of pages, says rule number 5."

"What do you want?" I ask somewhat concerned.

"I'm here to help. You may not have known this but back at demon collage I took a few courses on being a Shinigami. I got my degree and they gave me a free Death Note."

"You're joking right?" I ask looking at him unconvinced.

"Of course I am." He chuckled. "It would take a lot more time to explain how I got to be an official Shinigami. All that information would make your puny, almost-human brain explode."

"...Ok. Now I'd really appreciate it if you'd get out of my apartment."

"I can't. I'm bound to you, especially in this physical form."

I clenched my head in both hands and grunted. "Then get out of my head!"

"I can't do that either, Naruto-kun. Oh by the way, you have a visitor." I heard a knock on my door. I quickly stuffed the notebook into a drawer in the desk.

"N-Naruto?"

"Hinata? It's unlocked." I whispered, "Hide."

Hinata slowly opened the door and walked in. "Hi Naruto, I came to see you." I murmured.

"Oh, hey. So, what's up?"

"I came to talk to you. Listen... um." I heard her stomach rumble.

"Hey you want to get something to eat? I'm buying."

"O-Ok." Hinata and I walked out and traveled down to Ichiraku Ramen. All the way down, Hinata stared down at the ground, with the occasional glance over at me. She didn't talk much. We sat down and ordered, and then she looked at me.

"Naruto... how do you feel about me?" She asked timidly. I looked at her somewhat confused.

"You're my friend. How should I feel about you?"

"I just wanted to know... if you, well, thought I was special. Like maybe..."

"Hinata," I said putting down the ramen I was slurping. "... You know I have feelings for Sakura. I know that she's gone, but I still feel like she's out there. I know you like me, but I'm just not ready to give up on her." I continued eating.

"...I understand. Listen Naruto, I have something I should tell you. We were at a meeting, there's some guy going around killing people. I think he might've gotten Sakura."

I dropped my chopsticks on the floor. "What? I thought he only killed criminals?"

"Well right now he is. But it's only a matter of time before he turns on his people."

"I don't think he'd do that." I glanced at her.

"Well that's what the Hokage thinks will happen, but I believe in him. I think he's here to defend the innocent." She got up and left me alone at the bar.

* * *

6:00 AM Secret Hokage Meeting Room...

"Kakashi Hatake, reporting."

"Rock Lee, reporting for duty."

"Kiba Inuzuka, ready for action."

"Choji Akimichi, ready."

"Shikimaru Nara... is going to go take a nap." And so he did.

G was silent, "Why are they all Chunin? I asked for Jonin and ANBU." The mixed voice said, obviously not amused.

"The Hokage said this was the best way to keep them safe." Baki answered.

"This is more like the best way to get them all killed. I won't take them."

Kakashi walked up to the monitor screen, "Listen, I know they're young but these are some of our best shinobi. They were even assigned to help rescue one of our rouge, Sasuke."

"And they ended up being the ones that needed rescuing. I want everyone except you, Kakashi, out of here in five minutes."

Lee, Kiba, and Choji were escorted out. Shikimaru, on the other hand, was carried out sleeping.

"Great job, G" Kakashi scorned, "You just let some of our best walk out the door. Now what?"

"You know they were at too much of a risk... I'm not willing to let anyone else die for this."

Kakashi sighed, G was right; the village couldn't take the loss of their Chunin, especially since they were a little short on shinobi because of the crisis. These high rank ANBU were sent out on missions and when they got there, the enemy either tripped on a rock and into an acidic puddle, they blew themselves up with explosions, or they just had a heart attack. Then it would take them weeks just to get back to the village.

"Now what?" Kakashi asked.

"I have a plan, but you need to find someone to execute it."

"Who?"

* * *

Within the next few days I've been around the village and had the strangest feeling. It felt like someone was watching me. But whenever I turn around, no one's there.

"Of course no one's there, it's a ninja." Kyuubi pointed out. "He would never allow you to see him."

"So there is someone following me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh! You can be so slow sometimes, Jinchuuriki" Kyuubi looked around our surroundings. We were at the training grounds, so there wasn't many places he could hide. After a few seconds he pointed over at the bush. I glanced over and saw movement within.

"Well, I'd better start training." I yelled loud enough for him to hear. I pulled our a bunch of kunai and began throwing them in random directions; most of them hit trees and shrubbery. On my last kunai I threw it at the mysterious bush. I walked over and reached into the bush. Nothing.

"You said he was here!" I shouted at my inner demon.

"He was, until you tried that little stunt of yours." He scoffed. "The guy's gone now."

What was the point of a demon if he doesn't help you?

"Now about that deal?"

I growled at him, "I told you, you can't meld our minds. I don't want you killing anyone without my consent. If you'd kill someone close to me I... I don't know what I'd do."

"Fine! Then I won't tell you how you can catch the bastard."

"...I'll buy you ramen."

"Well, that is tempting. You gluttony has really rubbed off on me." He said scratching his chin. "Very well then."

Back at the ramen shop I bought two cups. I ate one and, from the chef's viewpoint, one bowl was eaten by a-

"Ghost!" He shouted in horror. "Run Naruto!" He ran out the back and down the road.

"Great, no refills." I sighed, disappointed.

"Ok," Kyuubi said finishing his ramen. "This guy if following you right now. Currently, to him, it looks like your sitting at an empty bar talking to yourself like a head-case. The best option is to take up a mission to a far away village and kill him!" He said laughing. I stared at him. "What? I'm a licensed god of death, this is my job; and I must say it amuses me."

"Who is it?" I ask hopping for some actual answers. But to no effect.

"Why would I tell you? That would ruin the fun." He chuckled.

Next week I took up a mission to a small village on the outskirts of Fire Country. It was a low-paying C-rank mission, but it was the best one for the current situation. Now only a few of my friends were available so I chose the one who I knew would work to my advantage; the Hyuuga heiress herself.

"Thanks for coming on this mission with me, Hinata." I said as we walked down the road. It was bright and sunny that day, around noon time.

"Yeah." She replied in a low tone.

"...Are you still upset about what happened?"

"Naruto, I'm only on this mission because I like you, but I know you still love, Sakura."

"I'm sorry." I said with my head down.

"D-Don't be, I hate seeing you sad. Besides I think Kiba really has feelings for me. It's better this way." She said laying her hand on my cheek. Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees.

"Byakugan." Hinata said as her veins popped in her eyes. She looked around the forest and found dozens of chakra signatures in the branches of the trees.

I pulled out my kunai and got in a fighting position. "Is it enemy ninja?"

She nodded. The shinobi jumped out of the trees and a rain of kunai fell down upon us. I jumped in front of her and deflected the kunai with my own. They launched a second wave and Hinata used her Byakugan to cover my back-side. The ninja landed and surrounded us. I charged with several shadow clones. We took out half but there were still six left. The all ran towards Hinata but she used her Eight Trigrams and knocked them all back.

"I thought this was a low-rank delivery, what do all these guys want?" She asked knocking back a few more.

They kept coming and they sent another rain of kunai. Now I could have dodged them all but I let a few stab me in the back. I grunted and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

I could've easily gotten back up; instead I lied there and let Hinata do the work. I hated using her but I knew any decent leaf shinobi couldn't resist a helpless kunoichi in need of assistance. Hinata held out for a time until she became tired. Eventually the commander of the enemy squad appeared. He had blue-gray armor on and a helmet covering his face. He was large enough that I knew Hinata couldn't take him on. He made his hand-signs.

"Water Style, Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as a large dragon formed and charged at Hinata. She was too tired to defend herself. It was now or never. If he didn't protect her, Hinata would be blown away and I don't know medical jutsu. Immediately a figure jumped from the branches and right in front of Hinata.

"Rotation!" He yelled as he began spinning. His barrier decimated the oncoming projectile. He ran forward and went one-on-one with the commander. He began hitting him repeatedly. "Eight Trigrams, Sixty Four palms. 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" He constantly hit him until he fell over.

"Cousin?" Hinata asked.

There was my stalker, standing there in his familiar white kimono top, Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. I stood back up and brushed myself off. Neji pushed Hinata behind his back and stood in front of her. He stared at me with so much intensity that he may as well have burned a hole through my head. I stared back, not only in question but in acknowledgement of what he was doing. I contemplated what to do, I would have to take this as calm and cool as I could be.

I looked over at the commander as he tried to get up. "Y-You think I'm done? I'm... just getting start- Aghhh!" He screamed clenching his chest. He collapsed once more. I checked his pulse, dead as a doorknob.

"Stand back, Hinata."

"Were you following us?" She asked crossing her arms annoyed.

"I've been following Naruto for quite some time now. He's under investigation by the ANBU."

"What for?" I asked playing stupid.

"For the murder case; some killer is using a mysterious jutsu to kill criminals on the spot. I was told to follow Naruto after an anonymous tip. I was told to look for something as well; empty your pockets."

I pulled off my jacket and emptied it out.

"Hmm, after this display today of a heart attack and Naruto not doing anything, I guess you're declared innocent. But if either of you hear anything about the murderer notify the Hokage immediately." Neji took the package and proceeded on. Hinata and I walked back to the village.

**(G&I)**


End file.
